


Observe

by VictoriaLucas0417



Series: Unfinished Business [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Revenge, Sassy Will Graham, Stabbing, Top Will, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will talks about his childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaLucas0417/pseuds/VictoriaLucas0417
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal and Will have established a new life and relationship together. Hannibal wants to help Will with an old regret: Clark Ingram.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Unfinished Business [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal hands the balding man an envelop of cash and picks up the manila folder on the table in front of him in return. “Thank you for you work on this. My partner will be elated.”

“Not a problem,” Dave says, flipping through the envelop, checking the amount. “Ol’ Clark has gotten a little sloppy lately.” The private investigator tucks the money into the inside pocket of his worn overcoat. “I hope your partner gets the answers they are looking for. Let me know if you need anything else.” He scoots out of the booth with a little difficulty. His large belly pushing the table towards Hannibal. He mutters an apology and places enough money on the table to cover both of their meals.

“Thank you again, Dave, and it is mutual. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you and consider it done.” Hannibal tips his head to the man as Dave leaves the restaurant, allowing Hannibal to finish his meal alone with his folder.

Hannibal opens the folder and sees a recent photo of the man he knows as Clark Ingram. He is now going by Fred Morgan. Hannibal clicks his tongue. Clark has kept his “used car salesman next door” vibe. Sweater vests. What a pity. He flips to the next page and sees what he has been looking for: Clark's home address, work address, and phone number.

***

“Hannibal, is that you?” Will hollers from the kitchen. His Henley sleeves are rolled up past his elbows and his hands are covered in blood as is the sink, cutting board, and parts of the counter. It had been a particularly good day out on the river and Will was cleaning the fish now so he could freeze them for later. He runs the knife through the belly of the fish, careful not to penetrate any organs lest he spoil the meat.

Hannibal can smell blood as soon as he enters the house. Interested to see the source, he ignores Will’s greeting and walks the familiar path to his second favorite room of the house. When he gets to the kitchen, he sees Will’s assembly line for gutting the fish, cleaning them, filleting the meat, and placing the pieces in zip tops bags with the date and type of fish written in Will’s jagged writing.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal greets the man with a quick peck on his cheek, careful not to get any of the blood on his suit. He looks over the man’s shoulder as he works on the fish in his hand. “These are wonderful and will make an excellent addition to our table.” He leans in closer, pressing his chest against the man’s back and whispers into his ear, “I have a surprise for you.”

Will shivers slightly at the feel of Hannibal’s breath on his ear. “If you give me a moment to finish up, I’ll meet you in the study.”

“Perfect. I’ll get the fire started.” Hannibal sweeps out of the room and deposits his coat and shoes in the closet before padding sock footed to the study. He lights a fire in the grate and pours two glasses of whiskey. He places the first glass by Will’s favorite couch and brings the second to his desk. He sits down in the leather chair and pulls out a sketch he has been working on, losing himself in the lines and shading while he waits for Will. The folder is sitting on the edge of the desk. Unable to help himself, he has tied a bow with butcher’s twine around the folder.

Will enters the room and sees the whiskey waiting for him. “Thank you,” he says sitting in his favorite spot and taking a sip of the drink. “Is that for me as well?” Will says with a head tip to the bow wrapped folder.

Hannibal looks up from his sketch, acting as though he has just noticed Will’s arrival, trying to temper his excitement. “Yes. You can open it whenever you would like.” He continues shading the slight stubble on the jaw of his sketch Will.

Will is not fooled by this display of nonchalance. He walks over to Hannibal’s desk with his whiskey in his hand, picking up the folder, taking its place on the corner of the desk, and setting his drink down. He looks at his watch. “It is getting pretty late. Maybe I will open it in the morning,” he says with an over exaggerated yawn.

Hannibal puts down his pencil with a sigh. “It was that obvious?”

Will smiles and leans over the drawing to place a kiss on Hannibal’s lips. “Only to me.” Will picks up the scalpel that Hannibal uses as a pencil sharpener and cuts the twine on the folder. He places the folder on the desk so both men can look at the contents together. He knows Hannibal has seen what is in the folder, but he also knows Hannibal is very excited for Will’s reaction and wants the man to see exactly what part of the contents he is reacting to.

When he flips the folder open, he is met with a photo of Clark Ingram unlocking his vehicle. The car’s Tennessee plates are clearly visible. Will’s breath speeds up slightly. He feels the animal inside him awaken. He flips over the photo and examines the page that has all of Clark’s contact information and smiles. It is not the carefree, puppy-like grin Will is capable of. This smile is only seen by those Will shows his true self to. It is typically the last thing they see. The only exception is the man sitting behind the desk.

He points to the picture of the man. “For us?” Will looks up at Hannibal who has not taken his eyes off of Will since he reached for the scalpel.

Hannibal reaches out and places a hand on Will’s wrist enjoying the contact but also to feel his pulse. It is steady. “No. For you. I will only accompany you if you wish for me to be there, but only to observe.”

Will smiles a gentler smile at Hannibal and leans in to kiss the man again. This one is more lingering and has some heat behind it. When he pulls away he says, “Thank you, Hannibal” against the man’s lips.

Hannibal kisses Will again. “Of course. If I can help remedy this regret, it would be my pleasure.”

“If you follow me upstairs, I can ensure it is your pleasure.” Will’s eyes sparkle with love and a bit of mischief as he backs away from Hannibal and stands up, downing the rest of his drink. He walks towards the door of the study with Hannibal quick on his heels.

***

The light from the morning shines through the large window in their bedroom, diffused by the cream colored curtain. Will awakes to the feel of gentle fingers tracing patterns on his back. When Hannibal feels that Will has woken up, he starts peppering his shoulders with light kisses. “Good morning. How did you sleep?” His question carries more weight than normal. Whenever their past comes to call on their present, Hannibal notices an uptick in Will’s nightmares.

Will stretches slowly feeling the slight ache in his muscles from the previous night’s activities. “Pretty well. No night terrors. The only blood soaking my dreams was welcome. How about you?” he asks rolling over to face Hannibal.

Hannibal brushes stray curls out of Will’s face before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I always sleep well with you in my bed.”

Will chuckles softly. “Isn’t it kind of late for you to still be in bed?”

“Yes, but it is Sunday and I thought we could spend it planning our trip to Memphis. Do you have any ideas towards the plotting?” Will could tell Hannibal was trying to leave the broad strokes _and_ the details to Will, but that he was as excited as he was for this particular hunt.

“I don’t want to be impulsive. I think the best plan is get with your PI and get a clear picture of his routines. From there, we can figure out the best way to get him alone for an extended period of time. His end will not be quick.” The ghost of the smile from last night plays on Will’s lips.

“I like that plan. Very practical, and we have all this time left today.” Hannibal lets the end of his sentence to trail off. Will kisses him, rolling over on top of Hannibal. He allows the doctor’s tongue entrance to his mouth as they taste each other. Will feels both of them start to harden and grinds his hips down eliciting a groan.

“Breakfast first,” Will says with a smile as he kisses Hannibal one more time before rolling off the man and the bed to grab his pajama pants that had been hastily discarded the night before.

Hannibal growls playfully at Will. “I will hold you to that.”

“I am counting on it.”

***

After about a month of Dave and his team tracking Clark’s movements, a plan forms. They decide to drive down on a Thursday to get familiar with the area. They will take Clark after he gets off work on Friday. That will give them the weekend to have their fun, clean up, and disappear before he is missed at work on Monday. 

On the Wednesday night before their trip, they sit in the study. This time Hannibal is sitting on Will’s favorite couch reading a book while Will stretches across the cushions with his head in Hannibal’s lap. He isn’t asleep, but his eyes are closed and he is taking in the sensation of Hannibal running his fingers through his hair like a cat long forgotten on his lap. After a while Will clears his throat and opens his eyes to look at Hannibal.

“Part of me wishes we could make a real trip of this. I would love to show you the parts of the region my father and I lived. We never lived in Tennessee, but I lived in the South most of my life.” Will turns his head slightly to catch Hannibal’s eye. “Have you ever been down south?”

Hannibal sets his book on the side table and places his now free hand on Will’s stomach under his shirt, absentmindedly tracing the scar he gave him all those years ago. “I can’t say that I have. I am intrigued by the cuisine though. French Creole dishes are some of my favorite indulgences.”

Will lets out a low chuckle. “It’s hard for me to think of it as fancy as ‘cuisine.’ We were so poor, dinner mostly consisted of whatever we could catch and kill in the woods.”

Hannibal tilts his head to one side pausing before saying, “You don’t often speak about your childhood.”

Will waits for him to continue and when he doesn’t, Will closes his eyes again. “No. I don’t. There isn’t much to tell. My dad and I hopped from boat yard to boat yard chasing work. My address growing up was the cheapest hotel with a weekly rate. As you guessed before, I was always the new kid in school. We were all the other one really had and when he was gone,” Will trails off. He takes a deep breath. He can’t expect Hannibal to bear his soul and answer every deep existential question he asks if he isn’t willing to at least try to do the same. “When he was gone, I realized I didn’t know how to grow roots. I have a hard time staying in one place.”

Hannibal listens, but can’t stop his next question. “How did his loss effect your relationships?”

Will knows what Hannibal is getting at and puts his hand on Hannibal’s, intertwining their fingers and stilling his from their tracing of his scar. “I’m not sure. I don’t bond with others easily. When people start to see past the whole nervous guy with social issues _thing_ , it unsettles them and they don’t stick around.” Will brings their hands to his lips and he places a kiss on Hannibal’s fingers. “Before you, I felt the need to hide whole parts of my self and temper the rest. I always knew I wasn’t normal. The dark, with all its intriguing creatures, has always been more inviting to me than the light. Not necessarily because I like _all_ the creatures, but their choices and motives make sense. Even when I don’t agree. Light brings a certain harshness.”

Now that he has started talking, he finds it hard to stop as if the more he wanders down this corridor, more doors open. “I see people who claim to be truly happy and I look at their lives, but I don’t find myself wanting the same things as them.” He pauses, thinking of Abigail. “Maybe some of the same things, but not in the same context. We both loved Abigail and would have raised her together, but if the circumstances hadn’t brought her into our lives, I don’t think we would have went out of our way to look for a child.”

At the feel of Will’s warm breath on his hand Hannibal finds himself relaxing. Part of him still fears Will leaving. “I understand what you mean. When we first met, I found myself craving your companionship, but not in the traditional movie and dinner dates approach.” Hannibal gives Will a slight smile.

“Don’t sell yourself short. There were dinner dates,” he says with a laugh. “But that’s my point.” Will lifts his head from Hannibal’s lap and readjusts so he is sitting next to the doctor, still holding his hand. “I feel more myself when I am with you than I ever have. There is room for my complete self by your side.” Hannibal doesn’t say anything. He reaches out to cup Will’s scared cheek and kisses him gently before allowing Will to deepen the kiss.

“It’s getting late, and we have a lot of driving ahead of us tomorrow. Let’s call it a night.” Will nods his agreement, they flip off the lights and, hand in hand, pad barefoot to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal pay their old friend Clark a visit,and Hannibal helps Will deal with the aftermath.

“Hello, Clark,” Hannibal says as he walks down the street in front of the man’s house. Clark is walking from his car to his front door and starts slightly at the sound of the man’s voice calling his real name. Hannibal sees his shoulders tense. When Clark stops walking and turns his head to Hannibal’s voice, fear crosses Clark’s expression before he pulls his mask back in place.

“I think you have me mistaken for someone else,” Clark says, a tight smile on his face as he fumbles with his keys. Hannibal keeps walking past the house as Clark finally gets his key in the door, unlocks it, and steps inside. Once inside, Clark turns back to the door and bolts it shut. He takes a moment to compose himself and then removes his shoes and coat to place them in the hall closet. He ambles into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. He grabs a beer, opens it, and turns back to face the rest of the kitchen and dining room, taking a swig.

“Hello, Clark,” comes a voice from his dining room. The man is seated at the head of the table and starts walking towards him at a slow, measured pace. While he could not place the voice of the man outside, he knows this voice.

“I thought you were dead,” he says, beer dripping down his chin even as he tries to stay composed. His eyes dart around the kitchen and Will can almost hear his thoughts. The cool planning of a killer cornered. _Let him fight back. It’ll be more fun that way._

“Hoped more like,” Will says, closing the space between them at the same slow pace. Clark can see that Will is wearing a plastic suit that covers his clothes and a pair of surgical gloves. While his face looks calm, his eyes give him away.

Will sees the moment Clark decides to fight and lets him reach the butcher block on the counter. He selects the largest knife and spins around to face Will. Will already has his knife out. It’s the slightly hooked blade Hannibal used to gut him. On the first anniversary of the fall, Hannibal had given it to Will as a promise of laying down their arms, at least when it came to each other. He now incorporated it into most of their hunts. It felt like an extension of himself. Something he didn’t have to think about.

Clark made the first move and lunged towards Will. He sidestepped the attack and nicked Clark’s arm with the blade in his hand just deep enough to tear his shirt and draw blood. “That’s right. You aren’t used to attacking someone skilled. You prey on those you consider weaker than you. Why is that, Clark? Not up for a challenge?”

Clark, all but forgetting the knife in his hand, tackles Will to the ground. He straddles Will and tries to punch him in the face. Will blocks the blow, shifting the momentum from the punch and using it to throw Clark off of him. 

He and Hannibal had practiced this. They had discussed Will’s desire to “play with his food.”

Will gets to his feet first while Clark is still scrambling. He kicks Clark in the chest, keeping his foot there, applying enough pressure he hears his breath leave his lungs in a rush. “I am going to kill you, Clark. You know that, right?” Will crouches down and brings his face closer. “Did you know we had you followed for the past month? Every day at work, every extra thirty minutes you took for lunch, every waitress’s house you cased, every lonely night you spent here, I knew about.” The color drains from Clark’s face with every word. Will looks around the room pointedly so Clark looks around as well. “I know why you picked this place. Open floor plan. Easy to clean surfaces. It’s far from your neighbors. It’s outside of the city limits. All this land you have surrounding your property. It’s smart. If you are on the other side of the knife.” At the mention of the knife Clark quickly looks down in time to see Will plunge his blade into his stomach. Just a stab. He resists the urge to rip the man open. When he removes the knife, blood steadily pours from the wound. Clark is now whimpering through clamped lips.

“Even with that wound, it’ll take some time for you to bleed out. Isn’t that right, Doctor?” Will says a little louder.

Hannibal has taken Will’s original seat at the head of the dinning table. He had been watching the entire exchange. “How long did you know I was here?”

“I heard you come through the window.” He smiles at his partner, inviting him to come closer. “What is your prognosis?”

Hannibal, dressed in his own murder suit, walks towards the killer bleeding out on the floor. He bends down, looking to Will for permission before examining the stab wound. “It’s hard to say. If you kept your blood pressure down and your heart rate steady, an hour or so.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Will says with a grin, giving the man a quick kiss. “That’ll be all.” Hannibal stands back up and takes his seat at the table. His lips twitch at the theatrics.

“Did you hear that, Clark. We have about an hour to loosen that tongue. I know you liked to hear your victims beg. You gave them just enough hope to think they could sway you to spare them if they just tried hard enough. Isn’t that right?” Clark’s eyes grow wide at this.

“How do you…” He trails off.

“I am going to give you a piece of belated advice. You really shouldn’t piss off someone who thinks about killing people for a living. Well,” Will corrects himself, “you shouldn’t’ve pissed off someone who kills people for a living.” He takes the knife and stabs the man in his thigh, far away from the artery. “So what’s it going to be, Clark? Are you going to give me what I want to hear, or are you going to make me earn it?” Will’s foot is still on the man’s chest, he relieves the pressure enough so Clark can inhale a full breath, and as he does so he stabs him through his hand. Clark’s whimpering intensifies. “Just know, I don’t mind earning it.”

Clark’s screams fill the house, but the begging doesn’t start until Will reminds him of how long this can last. “You will not out last me, Clark. You seem to think you only have to last the hour, but I brought my own doctor. I will have him patch you up just enough that we can continue. I can do this all day,” Every word of the last sentence is punctuated by a stab.

When the begging does start, Will savors the sound. “Please. Stop. Please… Just end this. Please.” Clark barley looks human. There is so much blood on his face that it’s hard to tell what is fresh tears and what is fresh blood.

“Did you stop? When Sarah begged you? When you gripped her throat with your hand. Like this.” Will straddles Clark’s shaking, bleeding body and wraps his hand around his throat. “Did you slack off a bit, before adding more pressure?” Will relaxes his grip on Clark’s throat as the man nods.

“Yes,” he says weakly. His words more of a sigh. “I wanted her to think I would let her go, but she was never going anywhere.” Clark’s confession comes out like a sob.

Will tightens his grip again, leaning in close, whispering in his ear. “You are not going anywhere. I am going to scatter your pieces all over this place so you can never make another person in your life or under your care feel helpless again.” With that, Will squeezes until he no longer feels Clark’s heart thump erratically under his hand. Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, grounding himself. “My name is Will Graham. I am in Memphis, Tennessee. I just killed a man whose death I have dreamed about for years, and I am alive.” Will looks at the man beneath him and then over to Hannibal who is now walking towards him. “I am alive.”

“Yes you are, beautiful boy, and you are radiant.” Hannibal holds out a hand to help Will up from his crouched position. His knees are stiff from kneeling on the hardwood floor for so long. He stumbles a little as he starts to regain feeling in his feet. He looks up at Hannibal, their embrace similar to the one they shared on the bluff, all that time ago.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Will asks as he puts his head back on Hannibal’s chest, letting the sound of the man’s strong heartbeat further ground him in the present.

“I did. I enjoyed your using my ability to heal him as a threat. I also appreciate the fact that, even with all that stabbing, his organs should still be intact.” Hannibal places a finger under Will’s chin, bringing his lips to his. “What a clever boy you are.” When their lips meet, an electric current shoots through Will’s body. He kisses Hannibal back and bites his lower lip. “I like where your head is at, but let’s get this cleaned up,” Hannibal says with a pointed look to the body on the floor. 

They make quick work of the body, cutting it into manageable pieces and placing them into the freezer for now. Before they leave, he will make good on his promise to scatter Clark around the property. They brought their own cooler for the pieces of Clark that will become dinner. Doing another quick walk through, they make sure everything is clean, lock the door and walk back to their vehicle they parked in an abandoned drive half a mile from the house. Will has their duffle bag with supplies slung over his shoulder and Hannibal is carrying the cooler, they hold hands, but don’t say anything until they reach the car and are backing out.

“How do you feel?” Hannibal asks as he checks his mirrors, avoiding Will’s gaze so the man can process his thoughts.

“Different. I am still surprised at how each time feels unique.” Will flexes his right hand which has stiffened slightly from holding onto the small handle of the blade for so long. The ache is a pleasant reminder.

Hannibal leaves Will with his thoughts as they drive back to the hotel. He puts his hand on the center console, leaving it up to Will if he is ready for contact. Will smiles slightly and places his hand in Hannibal’s letting the other man’s fingers tighten around his, but stays silent. Lost in his thoughts. Hannibal is used to this and knows it won’t last too much longer.

When they get to their hotel room, Hannibal walks towards the bathroom to start the shower. Will steps in his path, stopping the man with a hand on his chest. “Later,” Will says the slightest hint of a growl in his voice. Hannibal’s lips twitch, fighting a smile as Will uses the hand on his chest to shove him into the wall. As soon as he is pinned, he slides his hands under Hannibal’s sweater and pulls it over his head, thankful the doctor isn’t in a full suit today. He doesn’t think he would have the patience for all those layers. Once Hannibal’s chest is bare, Will’s lips are at his throat followed closely by teeth. Hannibal groans tilting his head to the side to grant Will better access. Will snakes his hand through Hannibal’s hair and pulls his head even farther. Will runs his tongue over the place where his neck and shoulder meet and places a gentle kiss then bites down, drawing blood. Hannibal sighs, closing his eyes. Will pulls back slightly to watch as the drops from the mark trail down over his collarbone. He leans in again and runs his tongue over the trails, moaning at the taste.

Hannibal makes quick work of Will’s shirt and starts on his belt. Will unclasps Hannibal’s as well and walks him to the bed. He pushes Hannibal backwards onto it grabbing at his pants and pulling them as well as his underwear off before tossing them away. Hannibal leans up to watch Will remove his pants and boxer briefs. He is hard and his tip is glistening with slick. Hannibal unconsciously licks his lips and Will’s pupils are so lust blown, that at first glance, the blue of his eyes is gone.

He pushes Hannibal flat to the bed, straddling him. He stares down at the man, rocking his hips, enjoying the feel of their oversensitive skin rubbing against each other. Hannibal runs his hands from Will’s stomach and up to his chest before dragging his nails back down the way they came. Will bucks his hips again, craving the friction, needing it. Hannibal wraps his arms around Will and brings him down to lock him in a heated kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Will bites down on Hannibal’s lower lip causing him to gasp, breaking their kiss.

Will kisses and bites down Hannibal’s chest and stomach. He settles between his legs pausing until Hannibal meets his eyes. He runs his tongue over the doctor’s length from base to tip, swirling around the tip to taste the wetness building up there. Hannibal closes his eyes and Will stops. “I liked feeling your eyes on me tonight while I toyed with Clark. I could feel your gaze on me as I killed with my hands.” Will’s mouth is so close to Hannibal’s cock, his breath washes over his oversensitive skin causing him to shiver. “It,” Will pauses, licking his lips, “excites me. I want you to watch me. Watch me as I make you forget every word over two syllables in that beautiful mind of yours.”

Hannibal fights the urge to let his eyes roll back as Will takes his length into his mouth. He snakes a hand into Will’s unruly curls, tugging appreciatively whenever Will’s actions bring him more pleasure, eyes never leaving Will’s. When they both feel Hannibal’s orgasm building up, Will slows his pace. Hannibal bites his bottom lip to keep from groaning or begging him to continue.

Will removes his lips from Hannibal with an uncouth popping sound. He sits up between Hannibal’s legs and looks the man over. Hannibal’s hair is hopelessly tangled and in his face. He is covered in light purple marks and drops of blood. His face is flushed and his maroon eyes are burning as they meet Will’s equally lust blown gaze. “I want you. Right now. Will you let me take you like this?” 

“Yes, of course.” Hannibal says, his control is slipping and Will can see him fight the urge to either beg or guide Will’s mouth back to his cock. It is another gift Hannibal has given to Will. From time to time, the ever in control doctor will relax his guard and let Will see this side of him.

Will reaches over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube and pours some into his hand making sure his fingers are completely covered. He dips his head back down to suck Hannibal as he places one finger to his entrance. He teases him at first, pressing slightly before pushing through the ring of tight muscle causing Hannibal to let out a throaty growl. Will continues stretching him with two fingers and then three until he feels ready.

Will pours more lube onto his hand and strokes himself. “Are you ready?” he asks Hannibal as he places himself at his entrance.

Hannibal is panting. “Yes. P-,” he starts to say please but stops himself with the hint of a grin tugging at his lips.

Will slowly pushes his tip into the doctor. “What was that?” he asks teasingly. His hips barely moving.

Hannibal growls again, bucking his hips slightly. “You heard me.”

Will pushes himself slightly deeper inside then stops. “I don’t think I did.”

“Don’t be rude,” Hannibal warns as he slides his hands up Will’s thighs before wrapping them around his hips, digging his fingers into his flesh.

“Or what?” Will says, leaning down to whisper the taunt against Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal pulls Will by the hips towards him, forcing the man’s entire length inside him. They both gasp at the intense feeling. After a moment, Will starts a steady rhythm and it isn’t long before their kisses turn into open mouth panting. Will reaches between them and starts stroking Hannibal in time with his thrusts.

Hannibal’s hands are tangled in Will’s curls keeping the man’s lips within his reach. “You took my breath away today,” Hannibal says in between bruising kisses. “The sight of you, covered in blood, with your hands wrapped around his throat,” Hannibal moans. “Absolutely exquisite.” Will’s pace quickens. “When you used the details of his murders against him, I saw the same fear in his eyes that he had the night you pointed a gun at him. I think about that night often. It was the first time I got to witness your glorious darkness. I could have kissed you then.”

Will’s rhythm is getting wilder as Hannibal’s hands lose their purpose, no longer grabbing or scratching but simply pulling Will into him, bringing the man so close they are sharing breath. Will runs his tongue over the bite on Hannibal’s pulse point and they both feel themselves coming undone. Hot ropes of semen spill over Will’s hand as Hannibal’s muscles clench around him pulling Will to his own climax and it is only a few thrusts more before he is spilling inside the man beneath him. He has just enough strength left to keep from falling onto the doctor. He catches his breath for a moment, slides out of Hannibal, and collapses beside him draping an arm around the man’s waist. As Hannibal comes back to himself, he rolls over to face Will. He runs his hand through the man’s curls as his breathing steadies. He leans in and kisses Will on the forehead. 

“I am going to run a shower. Care to join me?” Hannibal asks. Will nods and opens his eyes, shaking his head slightly to fend off the sleep that is just moments from pulling him under. Hannibal slides off the bed and pads to the bathroom. Will hears the water and follows the sound.

The water temperature is just right and Will can’t help the moan that escapes his lips as he stands under the water letting it run through his hair and down his face. He pulls Hannibal close so he can enjoy the heat of the water as well. Hannibal reaches for the shampoo bottle and deposits a bit into his hand. “Turn around please.” Will does as he says and closes his eyes as Hannibal scrubs the shampoo into his hair and digs his fingers into his scalp. Another moan falls from his lips. He is pushed gently into the water to rinse the soap from his curls. Hannibal reaches for the body wash bottle and rubs Will’s back and shoulders, massaging any knots he feels. Will smiles thinking about how someone so comfortable with cruelty is also capable of such gentleness. Hannibal knows Will is left raw by all the heightened emotions he feels from their kills, and is there to offer stability and acceptance, in whatever form he needs.

When they finish their shower, Will is almost entirely back to himself. The feel of Hannibal’s gentle attentions like a salve to fresh wounds. They dress in pajama pants and crawl into bed. Will lays his head on Hannibal’s chest, relaxing into the feeling of the man’s arms tightening slightly around him. “Thank you, Hannibal,” he says raising his head up slightly to look him in the eye.

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal says and when Will places his head back on his chest, he runs his hands through his slightly damp curls. “It is I who must thank you for allowing me to observe. You are exquisite in the throws of your brutality” Will smiles against his strong chest. After all this time, he still struggles with the compliments, but Hannibal seems determined to help him get over that.

“I love you,” Will whispers against his chest.

“And I you, dear Will,” Hannibal says as he pulls the man in closer, continuing to run his fingers through his hair until Will’s breathing slows and deepens. He presses a kiss to his curls and drifts off to sleep. Tomorrow he will start plotting their next hunt, but tonight, his thoughts and senses are filled with the man in his arms. His mighty Lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please feel free to leave me a comment/review/kudos. I appreciate it all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please feel free to leave me a comment/ review. I appreciate it all.


End file.
